buttholiafandomcom-20200215-history
History
Buttholia History For being such a young server, Buttholia has undergone exstensive server raids, wars, and resets. This page serves as a chonological history of the server. When possible, a specific date is given for the events listed below, however because some of these records are being made quite a bit after the event has taken place, parts of this page may be inacurate. Begginings Once upon a time, in a rudimentary, home-made minecraft server, the begginnings of our core players began to accumulate. As they began to build and colonize, One stood out. The socially awkward Grant (aka theAnthroLlama) made a mine, a public one. First Map and the Rise of Buttholia The server started as a small community, the earliest players being Cody, Mason, Blake, Kai-P, and Robbie. This peace was not to be, and in a terrible disaster Minecraft encountered a glitch, and the map was lost forever into the particles of the void. The Period of Shifting Maps After the loss of the first map, the server strived for a new seed, a good seed. No such seed was to be found for a long time. It took more than ten reset maps to find a new seed, but finally one was found. However, in this time of turmoil, a seemingly insignificant event occured that would change the face of the server forever. Robbie built a house. When night came it was the only house still avaliable, so the masses flocked to it. Grant decided to build a mine, right in front of Robbie's door. It was potentially the most ugly mine most of the players had ever seen. It was dubbed: The Butthole. Such is how the great name of Buttholia (Buh-toll-ee-uh) came to be. The Second Map and the Golden Age of Buttholia When the new world was generated for the first time, everybody was in a rush to build their house, and it was decided that for purposes of saftey in numbers, that the players would create a city. This city flourished, and there was harmony. Lands were expanded, and from this city came many new civilizations. Robbie founded Australia, Peter founded Fort-Redmoose, Mason built Masontopia, Johnathen and Alex built Jungle Playland, and Henry built the Legitsville. Soon, with their ammassed power, it became time to fight the enderdragon, Cody located the stronghold, and built a base at the portal. On one fateful Saturday evening, many a player ventured to the end and fought with the dragon. After a great struggle the dragon was defeated at last. Everybody flocked to grab the dropped experience orbs, when suddenly, the server crashed. It became clear to the Buttholians that they would need to get profesional hosting to support the growing server. The map would be reset once more, after Anarchy Week. Anarchy Week (The Legitsville Annihilation) One day in P.E. Henry decided that he wanted to destroy Australia, owned by Robbie. Soon, war was declared between Australia and the Legitsville (The Legit Legitonian Legion). People were forced to choose sides. Those siding with Australia included Robbie, Cody, Ryan, Peter, Johnathen, and Alex. Henry's forces were just Henry. The Australians were quickest to log on that day, and by the time Henry connected, his home was in ruins. Australia, having won the war, disbanded, and the new map was awaited. The Third Map and the CCC vs. Sparta The third map was created. There was something special about the server now. It was profesionaly hosted, and it had Factions pluggin. Instantly factions were created, but only two factions stood out. Sparta and the CCC, who, for the purposes of a story, were conveniently at war. CCC CCC stands for Cody's Crazy Club. This was the first faction to emerge, and was altogether the most powerful. Cody was the leader, and at it's prime, this faction had seven members. Along with Cody, there was Cody's dad, Mason, Alli, Peter, and Bradley. This faction had 3 important advantages over Sparta. It had more people. It started earlier, and Cody's dad was able to sit in an xp grinder while at work, and give them super good enchantments. Sparta Sparta was invisioned when Jake and Robbie agreed to team up on the fourth map. Robbie was the first to get on, and he immediatley started building up a nation. More players joined, and at the hight of their power Sparta had 5 members. Robbie, the Admin, Nick, Julia, Max, and Grant. Every member of Sparta was opped. Even though Jake and Robbie had founded Sparta together, Jake would never connect and join. Conflict Between Sparta and CCC The first battle between Sparta and CCC was just between two players. Robbie and Cody. Robbie managed to win, even though Cody had much superior armor and weapons. The next Conflict was won by the CCC, when Cody and his dad overcame Robbie and Nick. Sparta would never win another battle, and eventually Robbie left the faction, and joined CCC. The server was to be reset soon anyway. The Fourth Map and the Humans vs. the Orcs Once again, a new map was initiated, but this time it had a theme. There were only two factions. The Humans, and the Orcs. There was a three-day cease-fire, but after that it was all out war. Humans The Humans were alll the middle schoolers, or anybody who didn't want to be an orc. The members were Cody, Robbie, Alli, Mason, Julia, Max, and Henry. The Humans lived in a walled off city, with one chunk sized lots. There was not many notable buildings, besides the secret underground Theives Guild. Built by Robbie, once again with Jake (who still failed to log on once), the only other person who even knew it existed was Cody. Orcs The Orcs were Cody's little brother, Ryan, and all of his friends, along with Cody's dad. They lived on skull mountain, and were much more prepared than the humans, mainly thanks to Northmiller (called a diamond generator by many). Though they were much more prepared for the conflict, the orcs had crude buildings and a bad understanding of factions. Conflicts between Humans and Orcs After the ceasefire had ended, the conflict began when Robbien went on a scounting mission to the Orc base. He was discovered, and when he returned to the Human city, three of the Orcs pursued him. The only other human online at the time was Cody. Utilizing a glitch in Minecraft, the orcs made it over the human walls, and were able to kill the humans many times. Seeing this as cheating Cody rolled back the server, which caused the orcs to quit. Without the Orcs, the map would have to be abandoned and a new map would ensue, after the Survival Games. Survival Games For a Friday event, Cody downloaded and apllied the Survival Games 1 map (made by vareide) to ther server, and the players all had a great time fighting to the death. The players in the Survival Games were Robbie, Cody, Peter (Jake was with Peter and Jake went insane and almost got Peter banned), Ryan, James,Kai-P, Alli, Alex, and Bradley. The winner who won the most games was Ryan. After the Survival Games, on Saturday, Cody was not online, so the map could not be reset. Robbie thought this was boring so he opped everybody on the server, and they all had a TNT party. The Fifth Map When the Fifth map came about, it was unclear where loyalties would lie. Many new players had joined the server, and there was room for new potential. There was also room for war. Outlaws Raid Julia (Fantasy ninja) decided it would be a good idea to brag to everyone how her fort was impenetrable and she was such a good fighter. Eventaully, the growth of indignant minecrafters decided to put a vengeful end to this boasting and supposed stealing. in one crazed rush, the valiant Peter (ImperialTurtle), Mason (Dellumas000), Shelby (greencow), Robbie (thepineappleguy), and Grant (TheAnthroLlama) all charged julia's home. Alli and Mason set to work claiming her land and disabling defences, as Robbie built a TNT cannon to aid the attack. Grant and Shelby attacked Julia rellentlessly while Peter basically threw eggs at anyone who had a problem with it. Then.. a turning point in the battle came. Peter discovered an unclaimed wooden block and in seconds, Julia's house was ablaze. This final Push practically ended the raid. Later on, during server clean-up day, the Outlaws were disbanded, and julia's fort demolished. A memorial stands at the site today, in honor of eggs thrown. Julia has her own veiw of the events here. SexyPixels Raid One day, Cody was being a punk and started attacking PixelPower. Mason, with the help of Sam, killed Robbie and Cody relentlessly gaining many supplies. Mason claimed and stole every single one of Cody's valuables from various locations across the map. The next day, Cody logged on and noticed the crime, and that he had nothing left. He and Robbie fought in an epic battle against the extremely overpowered Mason, using Cody's own epic armor which he had stolen. Afterwards, Mason, trying to prove that he was the better minecrafter, challenged them both to fight against him and Sam in the arena. Through the various matches played to come, Mason and Sam continued to lose. The reward for the victory was Cody's amazing armor and the rest of mason's stolen goods, which would be delivered the next day. Mason could not log on and was attacked by various factions and His base was utterly destroyed. Mason planned to quit the server until the server reset so he continued. The next day, Peter started firing his TNT cannons on Pixel Power, not knowing the war was already over. A crime he has yet to pay for. Cobble Convention Following dispute over the legality and morality of the SexyPixels Raid and the server rollback which ensued, server users sought a more controlled war and raiding experience. Thus was born the idea of a "Cobble Convention," wherein many of the server's most powerful factions and users would get together to plot out the future of faction warfare in Buttholia. The rules generated would become known as the "Cobble Code," detailing what classifies the difference between a war and a raid, as well as what regulations apply to each confrontation. It would also encourage the use of the server arena to settle disputes. However, the Cobble Code does not explain a number of other, more specific, aspects of warfare such as the use of TNT cannons. Both the Cobble Code and the TNT Treaty can both be found in the War Documents section of the Buttholia Wiki. The Great Ragequit of Mason Mason, being fed up with Cody's obnoxiousness, planned quit the server until the reset because of Codys bad ethics. However, he was on teh very next day. Go figure. The Sixth Map, Our Current Map Recent History We've been playing on the server. Enough said. Category:Opposing Viewpoints